


Ah, Young Love.

by manhwauser



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: I wanted to write fluff, M/M, karma's a sly boy, nagisa's too cute, pure fluff, so here's fluff ahaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4348124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manhwauser/pseuds/manhwauser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was night already when the movie ended. Karma invites Nagisa to eat dinner before going home; apparently they get mistaken as a couple multiple times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ah, Young Love.

**Author's Note:**

> Another KaruNagi drabble from me ahaha. Setting should be before they are in Class-E, during their first year in middle-school I think haha.

“The movie was so cool! Think so too, Shiota?” Karma asks the bluenette beside him.

“Yeah.” Nagisa replies with a happy expression.

The two middle-school students exit the movie theatre and proceeds on the pathway to their homes. Karma glances up to the dark skies, his brows knit together as he recalls it’s only 6pm. The redhead shoves his hand on his pocket and the other tugs on Nagisa’s sleeve. The bluenette stops on his tracks—almost stumbling in the process—and looks up to Karma with a surprised expression.

Karma chuckles lightly which causes Nagisa’s cheeks to heat up in embarrassment.

“P-please don’t laugh at me, Akabane-kun.” Nagisa squeaks out and the redhead does otherwise.

Nagisa shifts his weight uncomfortably with a pout playing upon his lips.

“Sorry, Shiota.” Karma says then tugs on the shorter boy’s sleeve again, “Wanna get something to eat? My treat.”

The redhead waits for an answer as Nagisa pauses, rather for a while.

“Sure, why not.” Nagisa answers.

Karma grins at the bluenette and Nagisa returns the smile with the same amount of sheer happiness. A woman, presumably in her late-thirties walks past them and Karma hears a faint curse under her breath. A smirk dances across his features.

_“Damn, teens these days.”_

 

* * *

Karma and Nagisa went in the restaurant with the bell ringing above them indicating they entered the place. A waitress approaches them and greets them with a smile; she assists them to their table and leaves shortly.

“So Nagisa-kun, what do you want?” Karma asks.

“Eh?” Nagisa mutters his eyes wide.

A smile finds its way on Karma’s lips as he realized Nagisa was admiring the whole place. His guess was right, Nagisa would like this place. Karma rests his head on the palm of his hand and decides to wait until Nagisa’s done, or in other words, he watches Nagisa admire the place. The bluenette somehow feels Karma’s gaze on him and turns to the redhead and meets the other’s mercury orbs.

Nagisa feels a lump build on his throat but he forces himself to talk anyway, “S-sorry, Akabane-kun. What was that you said earlier?” Horribly stammering though.

“I was asking what do you want.” Karma asks and gestures on the menu.

Nagisa’s eyes fall on the menu before him then picking it up, scanning through it and trying not to frown at how expensive the food was. He barely had any money left.

“Uhm, Akabane-kun…”

Karma hums and raises an eyebrow.

“The food here is too expensive. I can’t choose.” He mutters.

Karma smiles, “Relax, Shiota-kun. It’s _my treat_ just choose what you like to eat.”

Nagisa gives him one last skeptical glance before returning his eyes back to the menu. Karma then, calls the waitress to state their orders.

“What would you and your _girlfriend_ like to have, Sir?” The waitress asks with a quite cheery tone.

Nagisa’s head briskly snaps at the waitress his cheeks tainted with a tinge of pink. Karma gives the waitress a confused look but the waitress only smiles at them absolutely oblivious with the questioning stare the redhead gave and the flustered expression Nagisa had.

The redhead immediately recovered and answered, “We’ll have the _couple’s special_.”

“Delightful! Anything else?” The waitress asks and Karma shakes his head.

“Please wait momentarily for your order, Sir and Ma’am.”

The waitress strides away from them with a bright smile while Nagisa only gapes at her and at the boy in front of him his cheeks coated with a deep hue of crimson.

“Akabane-kun, why didn’t you corrected her I’m not your girlfriend?” Nagisa asked.

Karma grins lopsidedly, “I don’t want the couple discount go to _waste_.”

Nagisa only pouts.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Thank you for coming!”

They exit the restaurant and Nagisa glances on his wristwatch, 7:00 it stated.

“Akabane-kun, we better hurry up it’s getting late already.”

“Okay.” Karma simply replies and dugs his hands into his pocket.

The two middle-school students walk in silence with dim lights of the lampposts and the moon providing them light. They pass by a shop and Karma notices on the corner of his eye that the bluenette’s interest was caught by it.

“Wanna check that shop there?” He halts on his steps and asks the shorter male.

Nagisa nods and smiles.

They enter the shop and discover that it looked antique with the wooden walls and floors. An old lady stood behind the counter with a small smile on her lips. The store was full of trinkets and had a few other stuff Karma really didn’t know what were those. Karma looks for the bluenette and finds him staring at the blue serpent keychain.

“You want that?” Karma inquires and Nagisa flinches.

“Akabane-kun you scared me!”

Karma tilts his head to the side, “So you want that?”

“Yeah…”

“Obasan, I’ll have this one.” Karma points the keychain.

The old lady takes the keychain and puts it inside a small box. The box looks nice, Karma mentally notes to return to this shop. Karma pays the exact price and takes the box from the old lady’s grasp.

“Buying it for your girlfriend? How sweet of you, young man.” The old lady smiles.

“N-no, I-I’m not his girlfriend!” Nagisa stammers.

“Yeah, I’m still courting him.” Karma says then winks at Nagisa.

“Akabane-kun!”

“You’re so cute when flustered Shiota-kun.”

Karma chuckles softly and the old-lady watches them with an adoring smile playing upon her lips.

 _“Ah, young love.”_ She mutters while watching the two exits her store.

**Author's Note:**

> Asbfkajbsgkjabskgjba.  
> So this idea just popped in my head I had to write it because I really wanted to write pure fluff before writing angst lol. I hope they weren't too OOC here.  
> I think this is sort of incomplete lol but I decided to end it there.  
> I hope you guys like this! :)
> 
> Constructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
